Oscuridad
by Haruka-chan27
Summary: La vida para Kyô es una maravilla desde que Tooru vive con ellos. Pero desconoce que la maldición del gato le tiene guardado un último golpe y que deberá elegir en quién confiar para escapar del destino que le ha preparado Akito. CORREGIDO
1. Prólogo

**OSCURIDAD**

**Sinopsis: **Kyô siente crecer cada día más la esperanza. Pero no sospecha que la maldición del gato le tiene preparado un último golpe. Tendrá que decidir en quién confiar para escapar del destino que Akito le ha preparado. CORREGIDO

**Disclaimer: Tooru, Kyô, Yuki y todos los personajes de Furuba pertenecen a Natsuki Takaya, su autora. Yo se los tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro.**

Este fic lo escribí hace mucho y ya estaba subido (ahora ya no, lo he borrado). No obstante, tras releerlo tras mucho tiempo he descubierto fallos ortográficos, gramaticales y de coheréncia que resultaban terribles y dañaban la vista. Así que lo resubo tras corregirlo minuciosamente.

Espero que os guste.

**Prólogo. Una vida...¿sin amor?**

_Todos le miraban con desprecio, era consciente de ello. Desde muy pequeño, Kyo se había acostumbrado a que todos le observaran y hablaran a sus espaldas. Era una maldición, su maldición. _

_Sus padres sintieron que su mundo se destruía cuando su madre le abrazó al nacer y el bebé se convirtió en... No había palabras para describirlo. Debía ser enorme el dolor de un Soma al descubrir que el hijo que había tenido con la persona a quien amaba estaba poseído por el espíritu del gato del zodíaco chino. Ser uno de los "trece" era terrible, pero en el caso del gato era aún más espantoso. _

_Kyo creció sin alguien que le quisiera. Su padre le hacía el vacío, le ignoraba, como si no existiera; aunque en ocasiones se le iba la mano y no podía evitar descargar su ira sobre el muchacho. Su madre trató de ser fuerte. En el fondo, se esforzó por querer a su hijo. Pero todo era en vano. No aguantó mucho. _

_Para ningún Soma era un secreto que la madre del gato se había suicidado. La presión había sido demasiada. Eso no izo más que incrementar los murmullos a la espalda del muchacho. Kyo no lloró. Eso solo le haría más débil. Tan solo era una niño, pero no dejó caer ni una sola lágrima. Los días se hicieron insoportables para él. Su padre le golpeaba con frecuencia, insultándole, gritándole que era el culpable de la muerte su esposa. Pero no había llanto, ni ruegos, ni gritos..._

_La oscuridad envolvía a Kyo como una capa tenebrosa que quisiera asfixiarlo en su propia angustia. Lo soportó, sin llorar, sin lamentarse. Casi no hablaba, no jugaba con los otros niños Soma. _

_Jamás sonreía. La indiferencia que él trataba de mostrar solamente aumentó el desprecio de su familia. _

_Un mes después del funeral, el pequeño estaba junto al estanque, observando la pulsera que envolvía su pequeña muñeca izquierda. Lo único que recordaba con claridad de su madre era que siempre, a cada minuto, comprobaba que la llevara puesta. Kyo no sabía qué ocurriría si perdía aquel objeto, sólo que sería terrible. Su madre siempre le decía que le quería, pero jamás le dedicó una mirada de cariño, ni tan siquiera le permitía salir a la calle. Su corazón empezaba a hacerse débil._

_Aquel día, andando por la casa principal, ocurrió lo que todos habían temido. En un sólo instante su mundo se rompió cruelmente en mil pedazos. La pulsera golpeó el suelo al desprenderse de su muñeca, tirada por la mano de Akito. Lo que siguió no lo recordaba con claridad. Era como si no fuera él mismo, cómo si su cuerpo se hubiera convertido en algo...maldito. Lo único que era capaz de recordar con claridad era la expresión de repugnancia de Akito cuando se cubrió el rostro y le dedicó una mirada de desprecio._

_"¿Ése es tu verdadero aspecto? ¿Es éste el auténtico aspecto del gato? ¿Con ese cuerpo retorcido...? Qué asco... Eres horrible."_

_Shigure también estaba allí, aunque no dijo nada. Simplemente agachó la cabeza en silencio._

_Afortunadamente, consiguió recuperar su apariencia normal. Ahora sabía porqué todos temían al gato. _

_Era un monstruo. La faceta oscura del signo trece del zodíaco. Las palabras de Akito retumbaban en su cabeza con crueldad, a cada instante._

_Miraba de nuevo el estanque, contemplaba su reflejo. No entendía por qué todos le daban la espalda, porqué sólo recibía desprecio de todas partes. Una sensación desconocida le invadió. Una lágrima caliente le rodó por su mejilla. Lágrimas...¿estaba llorando?. No conocía aquella sensación, aquella opresión en el pecho. Silencio, oscuridad, dolor..._

_Se dio cuenta de que no conocía nada más en su vida. La rabia y el dolor le inundaban los sentidos. No quería, no quería seguir viviendo. Las voces acusadoras de la familia cada vez se oían con más frecuencia, culpándolo de la muerte de su madre, que a él le parecía ya tan lejana. No podía seguir, quería que acabara todo. Quizás morir…_

_"¡Callad! ¡No ha sido culpa mía! ¡Yo no he tenido la culpa de nada!"_

"Tienes toda la razón"

_Su corazón dio un vuelco. Esa voz era la primera que le había respondido desde la muerte de su madre. Sonaba tan pura, real, tan sincera..._

_"No fue culpa tuya"_

_Aquel hombre le estaba hablando de verdad. Kyo vio compasión en sus ojos, lástima, pero también bondad. Sonreía ligeramente. La primera sonrisa sólo para él que había recibido en toda su vida. El hombre se acercó a él lentamente y le miró con calma._

_"Hola, Kyo. Soy Kazuma Soma."_

_Pero Kyo aún sentía demasiado intensamente aquellas ira y rabia. Se separó de un salto de él y siguió temblando de furia._

_"No ha sido culpa mía...¡No ha sido culpa mía!"_

"No ha sido culpa tuya..." _le respondió Kazuma amablemente. _

_Se acercó a él con aquella reconfortante sonrisa. Se arrodilló a su lado y le miró con comprensión._

_"Tranquilo. No pasa nada. Yo sé que no fue culpa tuya..."_

_El niño le miró con los ojos encendidos en ira. Pero su frágil corazón terminó por romperse. Las lágrimas se derramaron con intensidad. _

_Por primera vez en su vida, Kyo lloró sin ataduras, sin límites. Lloró y lloró sin importarle que le vieran. El dolor, la oscuridad, las dudas... todo se hacía más intenso, lanzándole al abismo de las lágrimas. No podía parar, no era lo suficientemente fuerte._

_Y sólo un abrazo reconfortante calmó aquellos sollozos._

_"Kyo..."_

* * *

_Sin conocer la razón, Kazuma decidió adoptarle. Se lo llevó a vivir con él. Para Kyo fue como volver a nacer. Todo parecía más luminoso, más vivo que nunca en su vida._

_Al cabo de un par de meses, consiguió volver a sonreír. Kazuma le dio con creces todo el amor y todo el cariño del que le habían privado en toda su corta vida. Siempre estaba allí para ayudarlo. Incluso consiguió que olvidara los insultos de la familia. Kazuma se lo llevó a vivir fuera de la casa principal, según él un ambiente mucho más saludable para él. Cuando los Soma les veían y empezaban a murmurar, Kyo parecía volver a caer en su oscuridad, pero Kazuma solía levantarle sobre sus hombros y, con una sonrisa, le decía aquellas palabras que calmaban su espíritu:_

_"A partir de ahora, será mejor que respires aire de más arriba...está menos contaminado."_

_Y aquellos que murmuraban se marchaban escandalizados por su descaro. Kyo se reía de lo lindo entonces, lleno de gozo._

_Kazuma, su maestro (como había empezado a llamarle desde que le enseñó artes marciales), había sido para él mucho más de lo que podía llegar a ser jamás un padre. Siempre tenía la sensación de que le protegía, de que le cuidaba fuera como fuera. Volvió a ir a la escuela, volvió a jugar con sus primos._

_Kyo volvió literalmente a la vida gracias a su maestro. Jamás olvidaría que fue él quien le quitó las cadenas de la esclavitud de los Soma para mostrarle la maravillosa libertad del mundo exterior, ajeno a la maldición. _

_La libertad había sido el regalo de la única persona a quien podía considerar su padre._

* * *

_-Maestro..._

La luz del sol le molestaba. Kyo abrió lentamente sus ojos desacostumbrados a la intensa luz de la mañana. Tardó unos instantes en recordar donde estaba, pero todo parecía en calma. Los pájaros cantaban en el exterior, el sol se introducía por el resquicio entre las cortinas.

Se sentía extraño: había soñado demasiadas cosas, aunque no las recordaba con claridad. Distraídamente, se pasó una mano por la cara. Sus dedos tocaron algo caliente y fluido sobre sus mejillas. A los labios le llegó el sabor salado de las lágrimas.

Maldita sea, había llorado en sueños. Se incorporó lentamente y estiró los brazos para desperezarse. Después, miró por la ventana unos instantes. Había vuelto a sus viejas pesadillas, sus oscuros y tortuosos recuerdos…

Pero, contrariamente a lo habitual, aquellos terribles sueños le hacían más feliz. Porque al despertarse de una vida oscura y comprobar que no era real, el mundo de verdad le parecía más bello.

Una voz ascendió por la escalera y llegó a sus oídos.

-¡Kyo! ¡El desayuno está listo...!

Sonrió cálidamente. Aquel día se había levantado de buen humor. Se sentía con fuerzas para incluso enfrentarse al pesado de Yuki. Se puso en pie para cambiarse y poder acudir deprisa a la llamada de Tooru. Miró su muñeca izquierda, para asegurarse de que llevaba la pulsera, y se fue directo a la ducha.

* * *

-Kyo, hoy te has levantado tarde, eh -observó Tooru con una sonrisa al verlo bajar por las escaleras.

El muchacho de pelo naranja observó a la chica que llevaba una montaña de ropa para lavar entre las manos, más alta que ella, por cierto. La muchacha patinó sin querer en el piso y se precipitó al suelo con un grito ahogado. Pero Kyo fue más rápido. Se adelantó fugazmente y la cogió por los brazos para evitar que diera contra el suelo. Ella suspiró aliviada, se dio la vuelta y le miró con agradecimiento

-Gracias, Kyo -concedió, sonriente.

El chico la miró unos instantes, perdido, pero después esbozó una expresión enfadada y golpeó suavemente la cabeza de la chica.

-¡Atontada! -la regañó, apartando la mirada- ¿Cómo vas por la casa con esa montaña de ropa?

-¡Lo siento mucho...! -exclamó la chica, sonriendo nerviosamente- Ahora lo recojo...

-Ya te ayudo -se ofreció a regañadientes el chico, agachándose a recoger las sábanas- Si no tardarías demasiado...

Tooru se quedó unos instantes mirándolo con desconcierto, pero después dibujó una sonrisa de felicidad. El chico no alzó la mirada, pero también dejó ver una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Tooru era la otra persona que le había ayudado a soportar el dolor. Le había aceptado cuando nadie más lo izo. Le debía tanto... Aunque claro, no iba a dejar que ella lo supiera. Aún así, sólo la inocente sonrisa de aquella muchacha lograba animarle cuando necesitaba levantar el ánimo.

Era única. No imaginaba la vida sin ella.

--

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Shigure? -preguntó Kyô minutos más tarde, mientras se comía el arroz del desayuno sentado junto a Yuki, que se había levantado medio dormido hacía cinco minutos.

-No sé... -repuso éste, alzando la vista- No le he visto en toda la mañana.

-Se ha levantado temprano y ha salido -informó Tooru- Dijo que tenía una cita importante.

-Seguro que se ha ido a martirizar otra vez a la pobre Michi… -comentó Yuki volviendo a su bola de arroz e ignorando las muecas de resignado asentimiento de sus compañeros.

* * *

La oscuridad parecía flotar en el ambiente de aquel lugar cerrado. Shigure cerró la puerta corrediza después de entrar y miró al interior. Alguien yacía en las sombras. El muchacho de pelo negro azabache se dio lentamente la vuelta y miró al recién llegado. Shigure avanzó y se arrodilló delante de él, como postrado ante un dios.

-¿Es cierto lo que me ha dicho Hatori? -preguntó casi en un murmullo.

-¿Tienes miedo, Shigure? -retumbó la voz del cabeza de familia en la habitación- Deberías ver la cara que tienes...

La expresión se Shigure mientras de inclinaba hacía delante no era habitual en él. Tenía los ojos oscuros, llenos de sorpresa, horror y, sorprendentemente, algo de pena.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres, Akito? -cuestionó Shigure. La voz le temblaba.

El muchacho de pelo oscuro se incorporó y se puso en pie lentamente. Avanzó hasta Shigure y le puso las manos a ambos lados de la cara. Una expresión maligna que asustó a Shigure se reflejó en el rostro de Akito.

-Créeme, es lo mejor -aseguró oscuramente- Mientras más pronto lo hagamos, menos dolor nos causará a todos...

Una serie de escalofríos comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Shigure. Sus ojos desorbitados brillaron en la oscuridad. Tan solo una palabra era capaz de circular por su mente en aquellos instantes.

_"Kyo..."_


	2. Nubes

-1

**Capítulo 1. Nubes de tormenta**

Un sonrisa.

Qué difícil mostrarla en ocasiones y qué sencillo conseguirla en otras. Él lo sabía bien. Por eso, cuando cada mañana recibía cómo saludo de buenos días aquella deslumbrante expresión de felicidad en el rostro de ella, se sentía el ser más afortunado del mundo. Incluso era capaz de olvidar la oscuridad que envolvía su pasado. Jamás se lo había dicho, pero aquella desbordante felicidad le hacía sentirse más vivo.

Quizás su expresión denotaba demasiado que estaba pensativo, porqué ni tan siquiera advirtió la mano que venía a toda velocidad por detrás de su cabeza...

¡¡BOOMM...!!

Sólo sintió el dolor en la cara cuando su rostro impactó contra el pupitre. Tardó unos instantes en asimilar lo que había ocurrido, pero en lograrlo la ira le invadió los sentidos. Se levantó de un salto con los puños cerrados y miró a la chica rubia con llamas en los ojos.

・¡PERO BUENO, ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ TE HE HECHO YO A TÍ?!

・Vaya, pero si estás despierto, cabeza de mandarina -respondió Uo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

・¡MACARRA, ME PONES NEGRO! -gritó el chico, temblando de rabia.

Tooru y Yuki suspiraron con resignación (Hana ni siquiera se inmutó). Estaban en el descanso de las clases de la mañana y Kyô ya empezaba a mostrar signos de su habitual mal humor. Y, claro, Uo no le ayudaba demasiado. La rubia le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa, de esas que crispaban los nervios del pobre chico.

・Hoy no pareces tú -le dijo con toda la intención- Estás muy raro... Pareces hasta más humano de la normal, Kyô-Kyô.

・¡QUE NO ME DOBLES EL NOMBRE! -gritó el chico mientras se le estremecían las espaldas.

Tooru esbozó una sonrisa alegre. Había aprendido a convivir con las rabietas de Kyô. Le preocupaba mucho más que el chico estuviera callado. La hiperactividad de Kyô era como una señal de que era feliz. Para ella, verle pelearse con Uotani, aún más frecuentemente con Yuki, era más significativo de su felicidad de lo que podría ser una sonrisa. Le divertía comprobar que Kyô tenía tantas energías tan temprano.

・Sus ondas son inusualmente positivas ésta mañana -comentó Hana, observando a Kyô con su habitual inexpresividad.

・¿Pero eso también lo notan las ondas? -exclamó Tooru.

・Por supuesto -repuso Hana entornando los ojos- las ondas lo saben absolutamente todo... -concluyó mirando a Kyô, asegurándose de que él la oía.

El muchacho hizo una cara de terror y después la miró con enfado.

・¿Por qué me miras así? -preguntó bruscamente.

・Tú deberías saberlo... -musitó la chica de cabellos negros con calma- Porque, para tí...una sonrisa es lo más importante, ¿no? -dejó caer, sonriendo ligerísimamente.

Kyô la miró unos instantes, tratando de asimilar el impacto de sus palabras. ¿Cómo sabía ella...? El silencio se hizo eterno. Tooru miraba ahora a Kyô ahora a Hana. Se dirigió al chico con desconcierto.

・¿Sabes de qué habla, Kyô? -preguntó con expresión perdida.

El muchacho se quedó como en blanco, con los ojos desorbitados, mirando a Tooru. Después, rápidamente, su rostro adquirió un tono rojo intenso. ¿Qué le pasaba...? ¿Se estaba ruborizando? Era inexperto en aquel tipo de sensaciones, así que simplemente...

Estalló.

- ¡¡Y SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ TENGO QUE SABER DE QUÉ HABLA?! ¡DEJÁDME EN PAZ, ME VOY A CASA!

Kyô salió como un huracán del aula, llevándose por delante todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Los cuatro se quedaron de piedra, observando el lugar donde había estado el chico. Tooru estaba horrorizada, y comenzó a gritar sin orden ni sentido que aún quedaba una clase y algo sobre si debería ir a buscar a Kyô. Yuki dibujó una expresión de resignación y bajó la mirada con un sonido de aburrimiento.

・Siempre está igual... No hay quien le aguante por las mañanas -comentó.

En ese momento, aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta dos chicos. El rubio de ojos castaños observó el exterior del corredor y después dirigió una mueca de desconcierto al interior del aula.

・¿Se puede saber qué le ocurre hoy a Kyô? -preguntó- Ha sido incluso demasiado violento para ser él... Se parece más a Kagura.

・Ah, Momiji, Haru -saludó Tooru con una ligera sonrisa.

・No te preocupes por él, Momiji -dijo el otro chico, de cabellos blancos parcialmente negros- Simplemente tiene un nudo en el corazón. Se nota enseguida que no está enfadado, sólo confundido.

・¿Un nudo en el corazón? -preguntó el rubio, confundido.

・Para alguien como Kyô, tan desacostumbrado a sentir, le enfurece más su propia inexperiencia que cualquier rabieta que pueda coger -explicó Haru con dejadez.

Tooru escuchaba en silencio. ¿Sentir...? ¿A qué se referían? ¿Quizás había hecho o dicho algo que le molestara a Kyô? ¿Por eso se había ido de aquel modo? Sin ni siquiera despedirse, la chica salió a toda prisa del aula.

--

Maldita sea, ¿qué le ocurría ése día? Primero aquél sueño y después se ruborizaba por una tontería. No entendía nada: era un día muy raro. Suspiró y se dejó caer de espaldas, observando como las nubes pasaban por encima de su cabeza. Recostó su mano izquierda sobre su frente, para cubrirse los ojos de los rayos del sol.

Tooru... ¿Por qué no podía evitar actuar como un idiota delante de ella? Cada vez que veía aquella dulce sonrisa, perdía el control y era incapaz de contener sus nervios. No lo entendía. ¿Tan importante era esa chica para él?

・¡Kyô! -exclamó una voz muy cerca de su oreja.

Se incorporó de un salto, con un sonido de espanto. Giró sobre sí mismo para encontrarse el rostro sonriente de Tooru. Sólo pudo reaccionar a gritos.

・¡NO ME DÉS ESOS SUSTOS, CARAMBA! -gritó de mal humor.

・¡Lo siento mucho, Kyô...! -murmuró Tooru nerviosamente como disculpa- ¡Es que te has ido tan enfadado que yo he pensado que...!

・No te disculpes -la interrumpió de repente el muchacho.

・¿Qué...? -se detuvo Tooru.

La chica contempló al muchacho en silencio. Kyô tenía sus brillantes ojos rojizos mirando al suelo, en una expresión pensativa que muy pocas veces mostraba su rostro. Una viento suave removió los cortos mechones anaranjados que cubrían los ojos del chico. Decididamente, Kyô estaba mucho más distante de lo normal ése día.

No es que habitualmente fuera abierto. Kyô era muy reacio a mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos. Tooru lo sabía bien. Cuando sufría, trataba de ahogar ese dolor encerrándolo en sí mismo. Conocía ése método, pues ella misma lo había utilizado durante mucho tiempo después de la muerte de su madre. Pero también sabía que eso sólo conducía a sentirse más triste y solo, a más sufrimiento.

・Kyô... -dijo en un susurro- Si te ocurre algo, puedes decírmelo a mí... Yo trataré de ayudarte.

・No me ocurre nada -susurró el chico sin levantar la mirada- So sólo...soy un idiota. Estoy de mal humor y siempre acabo pagándola con vosotros...¿Sabes? Odio ser así -admitió, llevándose una mano a la frente y dibujando una sonrisa cínica- En estos momentos, me odio a mí mismo...

・No digas eso -rogó Tooru con una sonrisa- Yo sé que no lo haces con mala intención, Kyô. Sé que tienes muchas cosas buenas. Y esta manera de ser forma parte de ti mismo. Para aceptarte a ti, debemos aceptar tu carácter. Y, créeme, todos lo hacemos de muy buena gana.

El chico no dijo nada, pero, al cabo de unos instantes, levantó la mirada y una deslumbrante sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

・No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre consigues animarme... -murmuró.

La chica se quedó unos instantes contemplándolo, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, pero al final le acompañó con una inocente y blanca sonrisa. Kyô no pudo dejar de advertir la belleza de aquella expresión. Quizás Tooru era la única capaz de calmar su espíritu. Se quedaron unos instantes sonriendo, pero después Tooru agachó la cabeza, avergonzada.

・Esto, Kyô... ¿Podrás ayudarme a bajar de aquí? -preguntó tímidamente, señalando con un dedo los tres pisos que separaban el suelo del tejado en el que se encontraban.

・¿Cómo se te ocurre venir a buscarme aquí arriba sin saber cómo bajar después? -masculló el chico fingiendo enfado- Si has subido, también sabrás bajar...

・Lo siento mucho... -dijo Tooru sinceramente.

Mientras Kyô sostenía a Tooru de los brazos para ayudarla a descender por la escalera, sintió una vez más que tenía muy cerca aquella luz capaz de disolver en la nada la oscuridad de su pasado. E, inconscientemente, juró proteger aquel resplandor, no separarse jamás de él.

Luchar si era necesario por conservarlo.

--

Un día normal en la vida de Kyô Soma. O al menos eso creía él, cuando con una sonrisa volvió a casa acompañado de Tooru y Yuki, con fuerzas para enfrentarse al mundo entero.

¿Quién seria capaz de imaginar que alguien iba a romper de una manera tan cruel la rutina a la qual había aprendido a amar de aquel modo?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El chico de los largos cabellos plateados había perdido toda su seguridad.

Siempre mostraba una estoica indiferencia ante las noticias graves, pero aquella en particular era tan espantosa que incluso había trastocado su carácter. Aquello que le habían anunciado ya lo conocía de antemano, pero jamás había reparado en qué sentiría cuando llegara el momento. Aquel hecho no le afectaba directamente, sin embargo se sentía implicado, como uno de los "doce" que era.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes. Vio a aquel niño de cabellos anaranjados jugando en un jardín, hiperactivo, despreocupado. Le había visto caer en las sombras, extinguirse por completo y renacer de sus cenizas para brillar más que nunca.

- ¿En qué piensas, Ayame? -susurró una voz femenina y extrañamente tétrica.

El aludido levantó la mirada y abrió sus ojos de un verde agudo. Ante él estaba una chica de indudable y aturdidora belleza. Sus ojos eran de un azabache oscuro, profundo e inacabable. Sus largos cabellos negros parecían danzar por un repentino viento salvaje que se había levantado. Vestía casi prácticamente de negro. Un crucifijo dorado pendía de su cuello en una fina cadena, acomodándose perfectamente en su pecho. Tenía una aura distinta, algo tenebroso, misterioso, tétrico que la rodeaba como una siniestra aureola. El chico esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

・No entiendo, Rin -confesó gravemente- ¿A qué se debe tu pregunta?

・A que tú no sueles pensar, Ayame -dijo la chica con total indiferencia.

Ayame sonrió irónicamente.

・Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, ¿no crees? -sugirió maliciosamente.

Pero la chica no le devolvió la sonrisa. Simplemente se quedó de pie al lado de la baranda en la cual estaba sentado Ayame.

・Ayame, ¿vais a permitir que Akito haga lo que se propone? -preguntó en un susurro.

・Akito es el cabeza de familia; lo sabes bien, Rin -suspiró Ayame, apartando la vista- Todos nosotros vivimos para acatar sus órdenes. Sus decisiones son ley. Es como un dios para nosotros.

・Pero quizás por una buena causa valga la pena retar a dios en persona... -susurró la chica fríamente.

Ayame la miró en silencio. Ella tenía la vista perdida hacia el suelo. Era habitual en ella. Jamás había seguido los patrones establecidos por el resto de los doce. Actuaba a libertad, apareciendo y desapareciendo en el misterio, como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Pero, aquella vez, había acudido sin falta.

・No irás a decirme que te preocupa "él", ¿verdad? -sugirió la serpiente- Apenas has tenido relación con ese muchacho, al igual que con todos nosotros. Sueles alejarte mucho de nosotros. Demasiado.

・No importa si le conozco o no -murmuró ella- Pero... ¿Cómo te sentirías si lucharas toda tu vida por conseguir la libertad, la felicidad, venciendo angustias, ganando batallas contra los recuerdos, y cuando crees que lo has conseguido lo pierdes todo en un sólo instante, en el momento en el que tu libertad se despedaza?

・Tampoco importa lo que sienta, sólo lo que Akito crea conveniente -aseguró Ayame, más serio que nunca.

La chica alzó lentamente la cabeza, clavando aquellos ojos profundamente negros como pozos en su persona.

・Está bien, Ayame. Sé que no puedo convenceros ni a ti, ni a Hatori, ni aún menos a Shigure. Pero si de verdad la maldición de ésta familia puede tener solución,.si no estamos condenados definitivamente a las sombras, habrá alguien que luchará por nuestra libertad. Por la libertad de los "trece"...

La chica apoyó una mano en la baranda y, de un salto, se dejó caer al jardín de abajo. Antes de que marchara, pero, sintió la voz desafiante del muchacho que la llamaba.

・Por cierto, ¿también Kureno va a venir? -dijo.

La chica levantó la mirada y una repentina ráfaga de viento revolvió sus largos cabellos negros, confiriéndole un aspecto etéreo.

・Lo que Kureno haga o deje de hacer no cambiará el resultado de lo que se avecina -concedió simplemente- Más que tú, más que Hatori e incluso más que Shigure... Kureno pertenece sólo a Akito, aunque su espíritu clame libertad. Las cadenas que le unen a Akito son férreas y nadie ha podido romperlas aún...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sólo era mediodía, pero ya hacía un calor considerable. Para Kazuma Soma, sin embargo, la temperatura no era un impedimento para sus clases. Sus alumnos se esforzaban por alcanzar sus expectativas, tal vez esperando que, con una agradable sonrisa, su maestro les diera su aprobación. Miró por la ventana, distrayendo su atención unos instantes del _dojo_. Hacía días que Kyô no aparecía por allí. Seguramente debía estar demasiado ocupado con las clases. Se le alegraba el corazón con el mero hecho de recordar la sonrisa del muchacho al lado de aquella chica, Tooru Honda. No se equivocó cuando le confió a ella el secreto más bien guardado del gato. Sólo alguien con semejante bondad en el corazón hubiera sido capaz de aceptar la realidad de aquel modo.

・¡Maestro...! -le llamó una voz conocida.

Kazuma volvió de golpe a la realidad y vio a un muchacho de pelo castaño con judogui acercarse a él a toda prisa.

・¿Qué ocurre, Konimitsu? -preguntó él amablemente.

・No se lo he dicho de inmediato, pero ésta mañana ha habido una llamada, maestro -informó el chico- Era de alguien que no conocía, no me ha dicho quién era, sólo que tenía un mensaje importante para usted, _sensei_.

・¿Y bien? -preguntó el hombre con calma.

・He creído que era una broma, maestro, por eso no le he prestado atención -confesó Kunimitsu. Levantó la mano, en la cual llevaba un pedazo de papel- Pero...alguien acaba de dejar en la entrada ésto, _sensei_. Aseguraría que es la misma persona.

Kazuma alargó las manos y cogió el pedazo entre los dedos. Lo desdobló cuidadosamente y leyó.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para él. El corazón le dió un doloroso salto. Las manos le temblaron violentamente, hasta el punto que el papel resbaló de entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo. El chico no dejó de notarlo.

・¿Le ocurre algo, maestro? -preguntó.

・Quédate al cargo de todo, Kunimitsu -exhaló Kazuma, corriendo hacia la salida- No sé cuanto tardaré en regresar, pero eres el encargado del _dojo_ hasta entonces.

Kunimitsu observó como su maestro salía precipitadamente de casa, acelerando el paso. No entendía qué había ocurrido, pero había visto miedo, angustia, oscuridad en los ojos de su maestro.

Con cuidado, movido por la curiosidad, se agachó y recogió el trozo de papel. Sabía que no era correcto leer los mensajes ajenos, pero la curiosidad le venció. Desdobló de nuevo el fragmento y lo leyó.

Tan sólo vio cinco palabras que escaseaban de sentido para él.

_"Van a cazar al gato..."_


	3. Huída

_Wow, me alegra haber recibido ya tres reviews. ¡Me alegraron muchísimo el día! Los contestaré por correo, como debe ser XD_

**Capítulo 2.- Realidad. Huída**

Llevaban ya un rato en casa, después de volver del instituto. Kyo parecía haber calmado su mal humor y el aroma del arroz flotaba ya en el ambiente, tentando a los cuatro muchachos...¿cuatro? Sí, Momiji había insistido hasta la saciedad para que Yuki les permitiera a él y a Haru ir a comer con ellos (Kyo se opuso, pero no le escucharon). Tooru llegó a la sala y sirvió a los chicos, que se sentaron a la mesa de muy buena gana. La chica, pero, siguió mirando el reloj con preocupación.

–¿Dónde estará Shigure? -suspiró- Hoy no ha aparecido en toda la mañana...

Un fuerte golpe distrajo la atención de sus pensamientos. Alguien llamaba desesperadamente a la puerta de entrada. La chica se levantó con una sonrisa y fue a abrir.

–Debe ser él -dijo más animada.

–Seguro que el muy burro se ha dejado las llaves dentro -gruñó Kyo mientras terminaba su plato.

Tooru abrió la puerta, convencida de encontrar a Shigure detrás de ella. Pero no esperaba para nada a la persona a la que vio en el umbral.

Kazuma Soma estaba de pie ante la puerta, respirando rápido. Evidentemente había corrido hasta llegar a allí. Tooru se quedó petrificada. Jamás había visto a Kazuma tan alterado. Era un hombre que solía mantener la calma en toda situación. Por eso le sorprendió ver que sus manos temblaban, que su respiración era alterada y entrecortada, que en su rostro se reflejaba una expresión de miedo... Un miedo espantoso que helaba hasta el alma. Ignorando éste hecho, Tooru trató de sonreír.

–Maestro Kazuma... -dijo nerviosa- ¿A qué se debe su visita?

–Tooru, ¿está Kyo? ¿Está bien? -exclamó el hombre.

–S...sí... -balbuceó Tooru entrecortadamente- Están comiendo...

Sin esperar siquiera que le permitieran pasar, Kazuma entró cómo un tornado al interior de la casa, irrumpiendo en el comedor donde los cuatro muchachos estaban tomando la comida tranquilamente. Kyo no dejó de mostrar su sorpresa en el instante en el que Kazuma apareció en el umbral.

–Maestro, ¿qué haces aquí...? -preguntó extrañado.

Pero Kazuma no fue capaz de responder. Simplemente se arrodilló al lado de Kyo y puso las manos sobre su rostro. El chico se quedó petrificado, contemplando sin entender nada las lágrimas que asomaban de los ojos grises de su maestro. Éste simplemente le miró en silencio, y después rodeó su cabeza con los brazos, acercándolo a su pecho. El chico permaneció quieto, mientras aquel a quién consideraba su padre lloraba silenciosamente sobre su rostro.

–Creía que no iba a llegar a tiempo... Temía no encontrarte aquí... -susurró Kazuma.

–Maestro, ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó el chico del pelo naranja impresionado.

Esas palabras parecieron hacer volver a Kazuma a la realidad. Se incorporó rápidamente y tomó al chico de una muñeca quizás con demasiada fuerza.

–No hay tiempo para explicaciones -aseguró rápidamente- Debes irte de aquí. Enseguida.

–¿Por qué? -gritó el chico, no pudiendo impedir que su maestro los arrastrara hasta la puerta del comedor- ¿Qué ocurre?

Pero Kazuma no respondió, simplemente se dio la vuelta y miró a Tooru y a los otros tres chicos, que les miraban interrogantes. Los señaló uno a uno.

–Vosotros cuatro debéis venir también -exclamó llevándose a Kyo fuera de la casa.

–Pero... -empezó Yuki poniéndose en pie y siguiéndolos- ¡Maestro...!

Tooru, Haru y Momiji le siguieron al exterior. Los cuatro fueron tras Kazuma, que arrastraba literalmente a Kyo por el camino que salía de los terrenos de la casa de Shigure. El chico no paraba de debatirse, tratando de sacarle una respuesta a su maestro. Los de detrás aceleraron el paso y consiguieron alcanzarles.

–Pero, maestro Kazuma -preguntó Momiji jadeando- ¿Por qué debemos irnos?

–Debo llevarme a Kyo lejos de aquí... -fue la escueta respuesta de Kazuma- Y vosotros no podéis quedaros: os harían demasiadas preguntas. Estaríais en peligro.

–Maestro -intervino Tooru asustada- ¿Por qué tienes que llevarte a Kyo? ¿De quién debemos huir?

–De los Soma -declaró Kazuma.

Los cinco chicos no entendían absolutamente nada, pero teniendo en cuenta la seriedad de Kazuma, le siguieron sin protestar.

Tooru andaba a toda prisa, siguiendo a Kazuma. ¿Qué había querido decir el maestro con huir de los Soma? Aún recordaba la expresión de horror, de miedo, en los ojos de Kazuma cuando se había presentado hacía apenas unos minutos. Era una mirada helada, de terror. El mismo terror que se siente cuando te arrebatan todo lo que tienes en el mundo.

Casi topó con la espalda de Haru, que de había detenido bruscamente. Miró al frente y advirtió que habían llegado a la bifurcación de caminos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que habían andado tanto. Había un discreto automóvil negro aparcado en el camino. Kazuma les hizo subir a los cinco, insistiendo en que Kyo fuera en el asiento trasera. Tooru se sentó delante y los cuatro chicos se acomodaron cómo pudieron en la parte trasera. Kazuma arrancó a una velocidad mucho superior a la permitida. Los cinco empezaron a acribillarlo a preguntas. Agobiado, dio un largo y agotado suspiro.

–¡Ya está bien, callaos un momento...! -exclamó con serenidad. Después, suavizó el tono lentamente- Os lo explicaré todo...

--

–Veréis, no estoy seguro de cuanto tardarían, pero estoy convencido de que iban a venir a por ti, Kyo. Y vosotros no podías quedaros porque os habrían sacado demasiada información -dijo Kazuma lentamente, conduciendo el automóvil por una carretera rural.

–¿A qué te refieres, maestro? -preguntó el chico, aún confundido y intrigado por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Kazuma entornó los ojos un instante, con un largo suspiro, y después contempló las miradas de los chicos por el retrovisor. Todos tenían la misma expresión en el rostro. Todos deseaban saber qué le había llevado a llevárselos de casa con tanta prisa. No tenía más remedio, debía contarles la verdad.

–Kyo, la verdad es que no he sido del todo sincero contigo -admitió- Te he ocultado cosas que yo sabía sobre ti y que debería haberte contado antes. Espero que me perdones algún día. No quería que éste tiempo de felicidad...se oscureciera por mi culpa si te lo contaba todo.

–¿De qué hablas...? -susurró el muchacho de ojos rojizos, visiblemente sorprendido- ¿Qué está pasando, maestro...?

–Como bien sabes, Kyo, existen trece animales del zodíaco chino -relató Kazuma lentamente- Pero, por una serie de circunstancias, el gato se quedó fuera de los "doce", pasando a ser una animal maldito. Por esa razón...

Kyo sabía a qué se refería. Lentamente, levantó su muñeca izquierda y contempló la pulsera de borlas blancas y rojas que la rodeaba. Todos le miraron con tristeza, advirtiendo al instante que sus ojos habían perdido de nuevo toda la vivacidad. Él no había olvidado en ningún momento su dolorosa infancia. Y aquella terrible maldición parecía perseguirle sin pausa.

–...por esa razón el gato tiene una segunda forma, una transformación oscura y terrible a la cual los otros signos temen... -terminó por él.

–Se puede decir así... -admitió Kazuma casi en un susurro- Los espíritus de los trece signos se van transmitiendo en nuestra familia de generación en generación. Como ya sabes, Kyo, el anterior gato era mi abuelo.

–Lo sé... -murmuró el chico saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

–Fue el anterior Soma que llevó esa pulsera que tienes en la muñeca, Kyo. Él era una persona muy generosa... -susurró Kazuma con remordimiento- Pero todos los demás Soma le despreciaron por ser del signo del gato. La oscuridad y el odio, las tinieblas en esencia propia cubrían los corazones de la familia, cegándolos hasta el punto de no dejarles ver la auténtica naturaleza de mi abuelo. Él...sonreía siempre, a pesar de lo que le hicieron. Sólo le vi una vez en mi vida y le traté con el mismo desprecio hipócrita al que estaba acostumbrado desde niño. Jamás me lo perdonaré. Aún soy incapaz de creer...que pudieran hacerle sufrir tanto a alguien tan bueno como él...

–¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron...? -preguntó Yuki con voz queda. Tanto él como los demás habían escuchado con total atención el relato de Kazuma.

Kazuma agudizó la mirada, preparado para revelar el oscuro secreto más bien guardado de los Soma.

–Hay una tradición en la familia, una espantosa tradición... -musitó oscuramente- La costumbre es encerrar al gato en una habitación oscura de la casa principal e impedirle salir de allí... hasta que muera...

--

El silencio en ese momento fue lo más insoportable que había sentido nunca. Ni siquiera notó que las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a golpear los cristales del coche. Solamente las palabras de Kazuma retumbaban en su mente con una crueldad jamás vista.

_"...encerrar al gato...hasta que muera..."_

Las sombras volvían a rodearle. Qué ingenuo había sido al creerse que todo había terminado. En realidad no había hecho más que empezar. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de creer que los Soma sólo le harían sufrir unos cuantos años de su vida? Aquella familia maldita siempre quería más. El pánico, el miedo, la desesperación... se apoderaron de su ser. El corazón empezó a latirle con tanta fuerza dentro del pecho que creyó que iba a escapársele de su lugar. ¿O sea que ése era el destino que Akito había estado preparando para él? ¿Por qué? Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, pero él no lo permitió. Simplemente se llevó las manos a la cabeza y hundió ésta entre los brazos.

–...hace dos meses, cuando tu padre me llamó, fue para pedirme ayuda en el momento en que te hicieran lo mismo a ti, para que no pudieras escapar. Aunque supuestamente eso debería llevarse a cabo cuando terminaras el instituto, hoy he recibido un mensaje anónimo de alguien de "dentro". Decía claramente que ya estaba todo listo y que en cualquier momento irían a por ti. No tengo pruebas, pero Rin y Kureno han aparecido mucho por la casa principal, y eso sólo puede significar que llegaba el momento...

Kazuma detuvo lentamente el automóvil en un sendero de la izquierda de la carretera. Tras unos instantes de silencio, se dio la vuelta y miró al chico de cabellos anaranjados, que permanecía con la cabeza hundida entre los brazos, visiblemente asustado. Con una ligera sonrisa de seguridad, puso suavemente una mano sobre los hombros del muchacho. Kyo se estremeció tras ese contacto, pero al final levantó la vista, mirando a su mentor con desconsuelo. Kazuma pudo ver la desesperación, el miedo y el dolor, mezclados cruelmente en los ojos rojos del muchacho.

–Ése mismo día me juré a mí mismo que te protegería cuando llegara el momento. Haré todo lo que pueda por protegerte, Kyo. No dejaré que ni Akito ni ninguno de ellos te ponga una mano encima. Siempre que pueda hacer algo por evitarlo, lo haré. No estás solo en esto, Kyo. Yo te quiero mucho... y no permitiré que la historia se repita. Jamás estarás solo, te lo prometo...

El chico le miró con sorpresa, pero ésta creció cuando sintió una mano en la espalda. Giró la cabeza y vio a Yuki dirigiéndole una ligera sonrisa.

–Oye, Kyo... Yo también haré lo que pueda para que no te atrapen. Akito... me encerró en muchas ocasiones en esa habitación oscura. Sé lo que se siente cuando te privan completamente de la libertad. Nadie merece vivir en ese lugar hasta el día de su muerte. Si es necesario oponerse a Akito, lo haré...

–Pues claro, Kyo -dijo Momiji con una ligera sonrisa inocente- todos queremos que te quedes con nosotros.

Haru no dijo nada, no era demasiado aficionado a ése tipo de palabras, pero la decisión de su rostro mostraba que estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Momiji. Kyo, cada vez más sorprendido, dirigió los ojos hacia Tooru. La chica le sostuvo unos instantes la mirada, pero después una ligera sonrisa de cariño apareció en su rostro.

–Kyo, no permitiremos que alguien te haga daño. Acepta nuestra ayuda. Todos los que estamos aquí hemos tenido un pasado doloroso. Por eso mismo, por vivir días más felices, debemos estar siempre juntos. Están sucediendo cosas terribles, pero llegará un día en que miraremos al pasado oscuro desde la felicidad del futuro y nos reiremos juntos de éstas cosas...Ya lo verás, Kyo -dijo Tooru cogiéndole tímidamente las manos, con una sonrisa de seguridad- Venceremos...todos juntos.

Kyo sintió que su corazón daba un salto dentro del pecho. Aquellas personas que tenía tan cerca estaban de verdad dispuestas a enfrentarse a la familia Soma entera por ayudarle a él. ¿Había alguien capaz de quererle tanto de verdad? Cuando había conocido la aterradora verdad, se había sentido tan solo de nuevo. Había sido como caer de nuevo en las profundas sombras en las que había estado años atrás. Pero la luz le había encontrado de nuevo y no iba a dejarle caer. El chico les miró en silencio y después, una expresión de calma inundó su rostro.

–No...no tengo palabras para agradeceros esto... ¿de verdad os enfrentaríais a Akito por ayudarme...? -aún no era capaz de creer que alguien le demostrara tanto afecto.

–¡Por supuesto, Kyo! -exclamó Momiji despreocupadamente, con una gran sonrisa- Haremos lo que podamos por ayudarte.

Kyo entornó los ojos con una ligera sonrisa. Después de todo no estaba tan solo como esperaba. Había alguien que le apoyaba. Tenía personas cerca que le ayudarían cuando lo necesitaran. A pesar de la difícil situación en la que se encontraba, se sintió más lleno que nunca.

_"Gracias..."_ pensó para sí.

–Bueno, ahora la importante es encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche y donde pasar un tiempo... -informó Kazuma volviendo a su seriedad.

–Se me ocurre algo -saltó de pronto Tooru- A unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí hay una casita en un claro cerca del lago. Era de mi familia. Mamá y yo solíamos ir allí de vacaciones. Claro, hace ya dos años que no he pasado por allí, pero conservo la llave... -dijo sacándose del bolsillo del uniforme una llave grande y plateada.

–De momento nos servirá... -aprobó Kazuma- Será mejor que no aparezcamos por un tiempo...

Un trueno partió el cielo cubierto de nubes mientras arrancaba de nuevo y avanzaba por la lluviosa carretera hacia el lugar que le había indicado Tooru.

_"Dios mío...que no nos encuentren..."_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El teléfono daba señal, pero nadie parecía dispuesto a cogerlo. Cuando ya había sonado cinco veces, alguien respondió al otro lado de la línea.

–¿Sí? Diga -respondió una voz de mujer.

–¿Es la familia Honda? -preguntó el hombre.

–Sí, ¿quién es? -preguntó la prima de Tooru.

–Señora, disculpe que la llame a estas horas. Soy el director del instituto en el cual asiste la señorita Honda. Tooru lleva tres días sin venir a clase y no la hemos encontrado su residencia habitual. ¿Saben algo de ella?

–No...no teníamos ni idea -aseguró la chica extrañada- Tooru no suele hacer esas cosas.

–Por favor, señora, ¿sabe de algún lugar a donde haya podido ir la señorita Honda?

–Bueno, el único lugar que conozco es una casita de veraneo que tenían ella y su madre, a unos cincuenta quilómetros de Tokio... -comentó la chica, pensativa.

–¿Sería tan amable de facilitarme la dirección? Enviaremos a su tutora para que la busque personalmente.

Un minuto más tarde, él se despidió de la chica y colgó el teléfono. Sólo el silencio inundó la sala unos instantes, hasta que una risa suave y elegante comenzó a hacerse oír. Alguien apareció entre las sombras, alguien que removió con una mano sus largos cabellos plateados.

–Buena actuación...¿Has pensado en ser actor en lugar de novelista?

El chico que había colgado el teléfono se puso en pie y le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras sostenía entre los dedos el trozo de papel en el cual había anotado la dirección.

–No es momento de bromas, Aya. Tenemos lo que queríamos. Debemos informar a Akito de esto.

–Shigure, ¿estás seguro de que debemos hacer esto? -preguntó Ayame.

–¿A qué viene ésa pregunta? -dijo Shigure con una sonrisa irónica- No pareces tú, Aya.

–No me niegues que le has cogido cariño a Kyo -inquirió Ayame- Yo a mi manera, también me he acostumbrado a él. ¿Vamos a formar parte en esta locura de encierro?

–Aya... -protestó Shigure, más serio que nunca- ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños, aquél día... cuando Hatori, tú y yo tuvimos aquel sueño? Juramos que conseguiríamos que fuera eterno, pero eso es imposible. No podemos cambiar algo que viene siendo así desde el principio de la maldición. Pero si podemos hacer que Akito esté satisfecho, que no se enfurezca, es nuestro deber hacer lo que él nos ordene...

El chico del pelo plateado agachó la cabeza en silencio. Las palabras de Akito eran ley. Y la orden de Akito había sido que le trajeran al gato. Y lo harían, aunque eso supusiera tener que hacer daño a los chicos, a Tooru, e incluso a Yuki. Cuando se habían querido dar cuenta, la casa de Shigure estaba vacía y Kyo, Tooru y Yuki habían desaparecido. Por la ausencia de Momiji y Haru, debían deducir que también ellos les acompañaban.

–Por cierto, Aya -dijo Shigure abriendo la puerta de la sala- Es posible que Kazuma haya ido con ellos...

El aludido levantó la mirada de repente.

–¿Por qué lo crees? -preguntó intrigado.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se reflejó en el rostro de Shigure.

–Simple intuición...


	4. Noche de lluvia

_Wow, cuanto tiempo. Al final me ha vuelto a pasar y CASI lo dejo abandonado XDDD. _

_Bueno, mil gracias por sus reviews a **NuevaVida**,** Noe94-13**, **Uchiha Katze**, **Hikari Mitsuki**, **Llaelien**, **Ichi-Ichi**, **Sakurarichan **y **GothiikPsycopathVampire**. No puedo creer que recibiera tantos XD_

**Capítulo 3.- Escapada. Noche de lluvia**

La tormenta se hacía más intensa en el exterior, cubriéndolo todo con un manto de fría oscuridad que sólo era corrompida cuando un fugaz relámpago iluminaba el cielo tenebroso por unos instantes, bañándolo todo con una tétrica luz de muerte. El viento enfurecido y la lluvia enloquecida habían trabado unión, azotando sin piedad el bosque sobre el cual descargaban su ira. También golpeaban con intensidad las ventanas cristales de la pequeña casita semioculta en el claro al lado del lago.

El destello del rayo iluminó la habitación y, al cabo de unos segundos, el rugir del trueno hizo vibrar los cristales. Tooru se encogió entre las sábanas, con un ligero gimoteo. Odiaba los truenos. Desde pequeña les había temido. En las noches de tormenta, su madre solía rodearla con los brazos y sentía la protección que nada más en el mundo podía darle. Pero ahora ya no estaba. Debía crecer, ya era mayor para no temer a semejante tipo de cosas. Aún así, su cuerpo se estremecía cuando sentía retumbar el fragor en el valle. Miró alrededor con temor. La fantasmagórica y fugaz luz le permitió ver en la oscuridad.

Aún a su sorpresa, la casa seguía en buen estado. Limpia, cerrada... pero, por desgracia, sin luz ni agua corriente. Momiji y Haru dormían entre ronquidos en suelo, tapándose ambos con la misma manta. En realidad ambos se llevaban tan bien que parecían hermanos. Yuki se había quedado dormido hacía poco en un rincón, justo debajo de la ventana. No parecía molestarle la tormenta, y es que nada inquietaba a Yuki cuando dormía.

Kazuma estaba en el pasillo, Tooru lo sabía sin verle. El maestro había tomado la férrea decisión de cuidar de todos ellos, e incluso se había marchado solo a la entrada de la habitación para velar por su sueño.

En cuanto a Kyo... No tuvo tiempo de reparar en él. Una fortísima detonación la hizo estremecerse y encogerse de miedo. En unos instantes, el ruido se fue atenuando hasta desvanecerse, así que ella pudo respirar con más calma.

- ¿Tan mayorcita y aún le temes a los truenos? -dijo una voz tras ella.

La chica ahogó un gritó de terror que hubiera despertado a cualquiera en dos millas a la redonda, pero alguien le cubrió los labios con una mano. Sólo llegó a ver los ojos cobrizos de Kyo que le miraban desde las sombras.

- ¡Pero bueno...! -le espetó el muchacho en un susurro- ¡¿Es que también me tienes miedo a mí...?!

- Lo siento mucho, Kyo... -se disculpó la chica cuando él dejó de hacer presión sobre su boca.

Miraron alrededor con precaución. Afortunadamente, solamente Momiji se movió en sueños. Ninguno había oído el grito de espanto de la chica. Respiraron tranquilos. Tooru miró a Kyo en silencio. El chico estaba tan cerca de ella que su aliento removía los mechones negros que le caían sobre los ojos. Permanecieron unos instantes mirándose, sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a romper el contacto visual. Al final, Kyo tomó la iniciativa y apartó la mirada.

- No me dejabas dormir... -murmuró- No haces más que moverte y gimotear...

- Lo siento mucho, Kyo -repitió Tooru, apenada- Si quieres me voy un poco más lejos...

- No es eso -protestó el chico. Parecía arrepentido de sus palabras- Sólo que me pongo de muy mala leche cuando no puedo dormir...

Antes de que la chica pudiera hacer o decir algo, un nuevo relámpago retumbó con fuerza muy cerca, iluminando las aguas enfurecidas del lago. Tooru se encogió de terror.

- Ése ha caído cerca... -opinó Kyo mirando por la ventana.

- Oye, Kyo... -susurró la chica- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? -gruñó el muchacho con (escasa) paciencia.

- ¿Puedo...dormir cerca de ti, por favor? No soporto los rayos. Tengo miedo -gimió la chica.

Kyo la miró unos instantes sin decir nada, contemplándola en absoluto silencio. ¿Quién podía negarse al encanto de esos ojos transparentes...? ¿A la aturdidora y mágica belleza de la inocencia del rostro de aquella chica? Apartando la mirada, se hizo a un lado y levantó con un brazo la manta bajo la que había dormido.

- Venga... -cedió al fin- Pero espero que no te muevas mucho porque dormido puedo darte una patada que...

- Muchas gracias, Kyo -dijo Tooru sonriendo con felicidad.

Sin ningún reparo, se acercó a Kyo y se cubrió con la manta a su lado. La chica suspiró. Sus pensamientos se relajaron al instante. Los miedos, la tensión... Cualquier sentimiento negativo que pudiera tener se deshizo rápidamente en la nada. Sabía que, ocurriera lo que ocurriera, había alguien dispuesto a sacar las uñas si era necesario por ayudarla.

Ella dormía, o al menos eso parecía. Kyo la miraba en la oscuridad de la habitación, fascinado por el aspecto de ella. Su piel era tan blanca, sus cabellos tan suaves al tacto... Parecía venida de otro mundo, un mundo maravilloso.

Titubeando, como si lo que iba a hacer fuera un delito, o peor aún, un pecado, pasó un brazo por encima del cuerpo de la chica. Suspiró aliviado al notar que ella no se inmutaba. Pero, acto seguido, en sueños, Tooru se dio la vuelta y se abrazó a Kyo con total naturalidad. Al chico le faltó muy poco para soltar un grito de susto.

Pero... no lo hizo. Simplemente no había nada más en su mente, en su mundo, que ella... Olvidó que estaba huyendo de su familia, escondiéndose para escapar de su destino. Sólo se quedó inmóvil, mirándola. Eso era todo.

Permaneció unos minutos de aquel modo. Le era tan agradable. No pudo evitar que una plena sonrisa iluminara su rostro. Ni tan siquiera había notado que el efecto de la maldición había aparecido de nuevo, transformando su cuerpo en el de un gato de pelo naranja. Pero, ¿de verdad le importaba esa maldición en aquellos momentos...? Sólo tenía ojos para ella, para guardar sus preciosos sueños.

_"Tooru...tú..."_

Oyó un ruido sospechoso tras de sí. Alarmado, se dio la vuelta. Se encontró el rostro pasmado y acusador de Haru, que le observaba con atención y una expresión que aquellas sombras hacían parecer aterradora.

- Kyo estaba haciendo cosas perversas... Kyo estaba haciendo cosas perversas... -canturreó con cierta melodía.

- ¡O te duermes o te juro que te duermo yo...! -medio gritó Kyo, erizando los pelos de la espalda.

-----------------------------------

Kazuma sonrió cálidamente, escondiéndose de nuevo entre las sombras desde las cuales había contemplado en silencio lo ocurrido en el cuarto en el cual dormían los chicos. Aún desde aquella distancia, había podido ver la dulzura de los ojos de Kyo mientras miraba a Tooru.

Sonrió lentamente. La soledad, el dolor... Pparecían más soportables para aquel chico cuando Tooru estaba cerca de él. En todos los años en los cuales Kazuma había criado a Kyo como si fuera su hijo, había tratado de hacer que el niño fuera feliz. Y lo había sido, de eso no tenía dudas, no cuando recordaba las deslumbrantes sonrisas con las cuales el muchacho le bendecía cada día.

Pero... Siempre le había faltado algo. Por mucho que él pudiera darle, era un Soma. Estaba demasiado cerca de los "doce". Sólo alguien ajeno a la familia y a la maldición podía dar a un maldito de los "trece" la paz que su espíritu necesitaba.

Por suerte para él, Kyo ya la había encontrado.

Salió de inmediato de esos pensamientos cuando un ruido familiar conocido se oyó muy cerca. Detuvo su respiración para agudizar el oído. Fuera se oía claramente el fragor de la tormenta.

Pero no era solo eso. Le había parecido oír el rugido de un motor desvaneciéndose en la noche, el sonido borboteante de las ruedas atravesar el barro... Sin hacer el menor ruido, se puso en pie y avanzó por la habitación, en dirección a la ventana, tratando de no despertar a ninguno de los jóvenes. Miró a través del cristal, a fuera, evitando ser visto. Algo se movía allá fuera. Un relámpago fugaz iluminó la escena. El horror se reflejó en los ojos de Kazuma.

Un automóvil negro. Le era conocido.

Era el coche de Akito.

_"Nos han encontrado"_

A toda prisa pero absoluto silencio, se inclinó al lado de Kyo, que había recuperado su forma humana, y le zarandeó bruscamente para despertarle.

- Kyo, despierta... -murmuró.

Al cabo de unos segundos el chico reaccionó, abriendo los ojos, incorporándose y frotándoselos con el dorso de la mano. Miró a Kazuma mientras éste iba a despertar a los demás.

- ¿Qué ocurre, maestro...? -susurró medio dormido.

- Nos han encontrado... -anunció Kazuma con pánico en la voz, mientras zarandeaba levemente a Momiji- Akito está aquí.

Kazuma trató de ignorar la expresión de terror que apareció en el rostro del muchacho y se inclinó a su lado.

- Escucha, Kyo: debes irte de aquí -dijo atropelladamente- Hay una puerta que da al bosque en la parte de atrás. Llévate a Tooru contigo.

- ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto...! -exclamó Kyo- ¡No puedo arrastrarla tras de mí...!

- ¡Escúchame por una vez en tu vida, Kyo! -gritó Kazuma haciéndole callar de golpe, poniéndole las manos en los hombros- Akito no puede encontrarla aquí. No podía dejarla allí en la casa, porque la interrogarían, pero tampoco voy a permitir que Akito sepa que está metida en esto. Ya sabes lo que pasó con Kana y Hatori; Akito la obligará a borrar sus recuerdos si se enfurece... Debes llevártela contigo y protegerla: después de todo, ella está aquí por ti...

El chico pareció recapitular unos instantes, mirándolo con los ojos cobrizos desorbitados. Pero al final asintió con seguridad. Con suavidad, despertó a Tooru. La chica le miró aún dormida, confundida por su brusco despertar.

- Tooru, debemos irnos. Akito está aquí -susurró Kyo con preocupación.

Dicho esto, tomó a la chica por una mano y estiró, poniéndola en pie sin esfuerzo alguno. Antes de marcharse, pero, Kyo miró unos instantes a su maestro. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Gracias, padre... -dijo en un murmullo.

Kazuma le dirigió una sonrisa calmada, pero rápidamente su rostro recuperó la dureza.

- Ahora debéis iros. Deprisa.

Ambos salieron corriendo por el pasillo. Segundos más tarde, se oyó golpear la puerta trasera de la casa. Kazuma miró a los demás, que no habían dicho nada en ningún momento. Sus ojos se oscurecieron al instante.

- Akito está fuera -anunció seriamente- Debemos salir sin que nos vean. Kyo y Tooru han salido ya. Vamos, rápido...

-----------------------------------------------

Los relámpagos centelleaban en el valle, seguidos unos efímeros instantes más tarde por el retumbar del trueno. Kyo corría a toda prisa entre los árboles retorcidos de aquel bosque oscuro, alejándose a toda velocidad y en dirección contraria a la casa. Iba arrastrando a Tooru tras de sí, ya que la chica era incapaz de seguir el ágil paso del muchacho.

A pesar de la imparable carrera que llevaban, en el interior de Kyo empezaba a formarse una oscuridad, que poco a poco iba apoderándose de su corazón, alimentándose de sus miedos y debilidades, destruyendo sus ilusiones y sueños

¿Huir...? ¿De verdad tenía sentido aquella escapada desesperada? Nada podían hacer contra Akito. Toda la familia Soma le apoyaba. ¿Era él capaz de escapar a los deseos del cabeza de familia? Imposible.

A cada instante que pasaba, la desesperación crecía dentro de él. No podía, era inútil. Jamás vencería a Akito. Y aún consiguiendo huir, sabía que le encontrarían…

Cada vez iba más lento, sin estirar ya a la chica, que corría en silencio tras él. Al final ya no pudo seguir. Lentamente, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo encharcado de lluvia. Recostó la mano izquierda en el tronco de un árbol y permaneció quieto, con la cabeza agachada, derrotado. Incapaz de seguir adelante.

Tooru se limitó a observar cómo Kyo se derrumbaba de rodillas sobre el fango que se había formado por la tormenta. Le miró en silencio. Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban lentamente por su rostro, formando caminos desde sus cabellos empapados. Se le estremecían los hombros. Pero sus ojos... Tenían la expresión más perdida que había visto nunca. Era una mirada llena de desesperación, de desánimo, de un sufrimiento que nadie podía calmar.

- ¡Kyo...! -exclamó, capaz por fin de reaccionar. Se dejó caer al lado del muchacho, depositando las manos sobre sus hombros, tratando de calmar sus estremecimientos- Lo siento... -susurró la chica- No me acordaba: te sientan mal los días de lluvia...

- Tooru... -murmuró el chico sin levantar la mirada, con una voz tan grave que ella dio un respingo- Por favor, sigue adelante y vuelve a casa... Te lo pido. Akito no debe encontrarte...

- ¿Pero qué dices? -exclamó la chica, sorprendida- ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?

- Yo no tengo futuro... Quizás lo más sensato sería dejarme atrapar por Akito... -confesó Kyo en un susurro- Él siempre consigue lo que quiere, no descansará hasta haberme cogido... Los Soma siempre me perseguirán... -se encogió más, meciéndose desesperadamente mientras rodeaba su cuerpo con los brazos- No tengo forma de escapar...

- ¡No, Kyo...! -chilló Tooru- Debes luchar por la libertad que quieres. Si hay una posibilidad, aunque sea mínima, debes encontrarla. Por favor… -rogó la chica entre sollozos, recostando su cabeza contra la espalda del muchacho- ¡No quiero perderte! ¡Si te encierran en ése lugar, jamás saldrás de ahí! ¡No quiero verme obligada a no volver a verte...! Yo quiero que estemos juntos muchos años, toda la vida... Con Yuki, Momiji, Haru y todos los demás también. Por favor, Kyo... No te rindas...

Kyo sintió que su corazón daba un salto dentro del pecho, un doloroso salto. Sólo el llanto incesante de Tooru inundaba sus sentidos. Sentía el calor de la chica tras de sí, sus lágrimas calientes derramándose sobre su espalda y empapando su camisa, mezclándose con la lluvia que caía sobre ellos.

Se sintió el ser más miserable de aquel maldito mundo. La había hecho llorar.

Los ojos de Kyo brillaban incluso en aquella profunda oscuridad que los envolvía. Era el remordimiento causado por las inocentes lágrimas de aquella niña que se le clavaban sin compasión. Dulcificó la expresión al cabo de unos segundos, tomando la mano de la chica con la suya. Tooru dejó de llorar lentamente, incorporándose para mirarle.

- Yo… Lo siento mucho, Tooru. No quería hacerte llorar... -Kyo hablaba sin mirarle a los ojos- Porque yo... -titubeó- Yo...

Pero la voz del chico se desvaneció en la noche. Otra voz más grave sonó cerca de ellos, consiguiendo que sus corazones se detuvieran en un largo e inacabable instante.

- Qué conmovedor... Quizás deba tomar la idea para una novela. Quedaría preciosa...

Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Aquella voz les era demasiado conocida para permanecer impasibles ante sus palabras. Lentamente, ambos giraron sobre sí mismos, mirando por entre los árboles. Con los ojos ensanchados de horror, contemplaron la figura que se erguía en las sombras, acechándolos. Un rayo fugaz iluminó el rostro del hombre, resaltando la profundidad de sus ojos negros. Un viento frío y repentino removió sus cortos cabellos negros. Pero él permaneció inmóvil, mirando a los dos chicos, uno al lado del otro, fulminados por el miedo.

- No puede ser... -susurró Tooru horrorizada, incapaz de creer lo que sus aterrorizados ojos veían.

Kyo no dijo nada. Simplemente era incapaz de articular cualquier sonido. Al instante, pero, sus ojos se agudizaron y clavó su mirada intensamente roja en el hombre de expresión completamente férrea, que jamás habían visto en su rostro.

- Maldito... Tú estás con él... -siseó Kyo con odio.

- Lo siento, Kyo -dijo Shigure con firmeza, sin moverse del lugar- Pero el juego ha terminado... Y tú has perdido.

Un aullido lejano de lobo, cómo un lamento de cólera y dolor, desgarró la uniformidad de la noche, haciendo sombra incluso a los truenos todopoderosos, que no pudieron si no callar ante la majestuosidad de aquel sonido.


	5. El gato cazado

**Capítulo 4.- El gato cazado**

- Tú -susurró Kyo. Sus labios eran incapaces de dejar pasar cualquier otra palabra.

No podía creérselo. Ambos allí, Tooru y él, bajo la lluvia mirando a los ojos oscuros de una de las personas en las que más había confiado en su vida. Shigure, pero, no tenía expresión alguna. Solamente se atisbaba un reflejo efímero de resignación en la mirada de aquél hombre.

- Shigure... -consiguió decir la voz entrecortada de Tooru- ¿Por qué...?

- Lo siento, Tooru -dijo Shigure lentamente, avanzando hacia ellos por el claro-. No quería que te vieras involucrada en esto. Tú no tienes nada que ver con los Soma. Pero ahora has llegado demasiado lejos…

- P-pero... -exclamó Tooru incorporándose, con las lágrimas manando de sus ojos- No podéis hacerlo... No podéis hacerle esto a Kyo...

- Lo que está ocurriendo está decidido desde hace mucho tiempo, Tooru -dijo otra voz familiar tras ellos- Nada podemos hacer para cambiarlo.

Los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta, mirando hacia la dirección opuesta de donde estaba Shigure. Un trueno fugaz iluminó los ojos verde claro de Ayame, resaltando la decisión que reflejaban en aquél momento. Kyo sintió que los dedos de Tooru se apretaban alrededor de su brazo.

- ¿Tú también...? -preguntó Kyo, aunque en el fondo de su ser ya lo sabía.

- Vosotros sabéis que Akito es el que tiene el mando de los Soma -repuso Ayame saliendo de las sombras, mientras jugueteaba con unos mechones plateados de su cabello-: debemos obedecerle, no importa cuáles sean sus decisiones... Lo menos que podemos hacer por él es acatar sus órdenes.

En aquél instante, sintieron unos pasos acelerados que se acercaban a ellos por el camino que habían tomado los dos chicos. Tooru agudizó los ojos entelados por la lluvia para tratar de distinguir a esa persona, que se acercaba como una sombra fugaz hacia ellos. Reconoció al instante los cabellos grises de Yuki, que llegaba a la carrera. El chico se detuvo, respirando entrecortadamente. Tenía manchas de barro en el uniforme y venía empapado.

- Tooru, Kyo -exclamó preocupado.

Giró lentamente la cabeza, sólo para quedarse mirando frente a frente con su hermano mayor, el cual no tenía ni un atisbo de su habitual serenidad en el rostro.

- Ayame... -siseó Yuki entre dientes- ¡¿Tú estás metido en esto?!

El chico de los cabellos plateados agudizó los ojos, adoptando una expresión calculadora, aunque no se apreciaba sonrisa alguna.

- Tú no deberías estar aquí, Yuki -dijo en un susurro- Vete antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No quiero que lo veas...

- ¿Qué dices? -exclamó Yuki indignado.

- De hecho, ya no importa -intervino otra voz.

Los tres muchachos miraron en otra dirección, sólo para encontrarse mirando a una de las pocas personas de las que jamás habían creído que se convertiría en su enemigo.

- Yuki, vas a ser castigado por imponerte a Akito, igual que Hatsuharu y Momiji -advirtió Hatori- No sé qué os hará, pero será terrible. Y en cuanto a Tooru... Akito me ordenará que le borre la memoria en cuanto todo esto termine. No hay nada que hacer...

Tooru estaba completamente horrorizada. ¿Borrarle le memoria...? Le borrarían sus recuerdos. No podía soportarlo. No deseaba dejar de lado todo lo que ocurría.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando un sonido chasqueante rompió la calma. Miró a su lado y vio que Shigure se había avanzado, aferrando con fuerza el brazo de Kyo. En los ojos del hombre se reflejaba un dolor profundo, aunque trataba de ocultarlo tras una capa de seguridad.

- No lo empeores, Kyo -le aconsejó en un susurro- Esto ya es bastante difícil. Entrégate a Akito y todo será más fácil...

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?! -gritó Kyo en un restallido de furia.

Con una potencia que jamás hubiera podido sacar en otra circunstancia, Kyo levantó su puño derecho y se lanzó derecho a golpear el rostro de Shigure. Aunque el impacto jamás llegó. El blanco se convirtió en defensa, cuando detuvo con total tranquilidad el golpe de Kyo. Éste se quedó de piedra cuando Shigure rodeó su puño con los dedos, ejerciendo una fuerza que jamás hubiera imaginado que tuviera aquél.

- No creas que eres el único que sabe artes marciales -susurró- Yo aprendí junto con Kazuma. Además, no te sientes bien cuando llueve... No me ganarás en un combate.

- ¡¿Cómo podéis hacer esto?! -gritó Yuki indignado- ¡¿Vais a luchar contra un miembro de vuestra propia familia...?!

Sintió una mano fuerte que le cogía por el brazo. Giró con rapidez, sólo para ver el ahora tétrico rostro de su hermano, con los mechones plateados ocultando su mirada.

- No sabes cuáles son nuestras razones... -dijo en un susurro- Jamás podrías entenderlo... Nadie excepto nosotros tres y Kureno puede comprender la razón de la maldición de los Soma...

- ¿Y por esa razón vais a cometer un despropósito como éste? -exclamó Yuki, tratando de quitarse de encima la mano se su hermano.

- ¿Acaso crees que nos gusta esta situación? -preguntó Hatori acercándose a ellos- ¿Crees que disfrutamos con lo que está ocurriendo? No queremos haceros daño, pero si Akito decide que así sea, así será. No hay más que hablar. Volvamos. Él nos está esperando.

- ¡No pienso permitirlo! -gritó Yuki estallando de ira.

Sin reparar en sus posibilidades, se dio la vuelta y arremetió una increíble patada contra su propio hermano. Pero, evidentemente, Ayame tampoco era tan frágil como parecía. Sin esfuerzo alguno, esquivó el golpe de su hermano pequeño. Entonces, con una técnica de absoluta perfección, el poseído de la serpiente golpeó de un modo calculado la parte trasera del cuello de su hermano, afectando su centro de gravedad. El chico ahogó un sonido vacío y cayó sin sentido sobre el suelo encharcado por la tormenta.

Tooru y Kyo miraron con los ojos desorbitados de horror como Ayame dejaba inconsciente a su hermano pequeño de un solo golpe. El chico del pelo plateado se incorporó de inmediato, mirando a Yuki con una expresión difícil de interpretar.

- No quería llegar a esto, Yuki... -susurró- espero que puedas perdonarme...

- ¡Estáis todos locos! -gritó Kyo con los ojos rojos encendidos, apretando los puños- ¡Habéis perdido el juicio!

- Y ahora es tu turno, Kyokichín -dijo Ayame con tranquilidad, acercándose a él, al igual que Shigure y Hatori.

Kyo miró alrededor, calculando sus posibilidades. Aunque sabía que no conseguiría nada, no quería darse por vencido. Tooru permanecía arrodillada sobre el barro, al lado de Yuki, cogiéndole entre los brazos.

Kyo miró alrededor y, después, posó su mirada granate sobre Tooru. Estaba aterrorizada, eso se veía a simple vista. ¿Qué podía hacer él...? ¿Había algún modo de enfrentarse a Hatori, Shigure y Ayame resultando vencedor...? Una idea vino a su cabeza. Lentamente, sus ojos descendieron hasta detenerse en la pulsera de bolas blancas y negras que envolvía su muñeca.

No, no quería. Aquella era la parte que más odiaba de sí mismo: la forma maldita del signo número trece.

El espíritu vengativo del gato. Pero si era el único modo de proteger a Tooru y a Yuki, lo haría. No se dejaría vencer. Ya no temía tanto a aquél ser monstruoso en cual se convertía por culpa de la maldición. Sabría controlarse. Sin pensarlo un instante, se llevó la mano a la muñeca izquierda, tratando de desprender la pulsera.

Shigure se lanzó sobre Kyo, cogiéndole por la muñeca izquierda con fuerza, evitando que se quitara el brazalete. Kyo le miró desafiante, encontrándose con los ojos profundamente negros como pozos de Shigure clavados en él.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Kyo...? -preguntó el hombre- ¿Dejarás libre a ese monstruo? Todos sabemos qué ocurrirá... Ni siquiera tú podrías controlarte.

- ¡Si con eso evito que le hagáis daño a Tooru, lo haré! -gritó Kyo sacando fuego por los ojos.

Empezó una lucha contra Shigure, tratando de deshacerse de su agarre. Pero pronto Hatori y Ayame corrieron en ayuda de su compañero. El forjeceo de Kyo duró poco, pronto consiguieron reducirle, cogiéndole entre todos. El chico aún se debatió ferozmente, pero no sirvió de nada. Shigure le cogió por los cabellos y le miró fijamente.

- ¡¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo, Kyo?! -gritó con desesperación- ¡No podemos hacer otra cosa! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes...?!

Kyo no pudo evitar su sorpresa al ver unas grandes lágrimas resbalando por las mejillas de Shigure, mezclándose con la lluvia que le caía sobre el rostro. Ayame tomó la determinación, como siempre.

- No perdamos tiempo -dijo- Akito está esperando.

- ¡No, por favor! -gritó una voz desesperada.

Ayame se detuvo de golpe, sintiendo una fuerte presión sobre el su brazo. Bajó la mirada, para ver a Tooru colgándose de él con fuerza, llorando estridentemente. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, manando sin pausa de sus ojos verdeazulados.

- ¡Por favor...! -gritó con fuerza- ¡No le hagáis esto a Kyo! ¡Os lo ruego! ¡Él es muy bueno...! ¡Sé que si hablamos con Akito nos podremos entender! ¡No os llevéis a Kyo...!

- Tooru... -susurró la voz grave y aterciopelada de Kyo.

La chica se quedó paralizada, abriendo aquellos preciosos ojos arrasados en lágrimas. Miró al chico de los cabellos naranjas, mirando fijamente sus ojos rojos.

- Por favor... -dijo en un murmullo- No quiero que te veas involucrada en esto. No te metas... No quiero que te hagan daño. A partir de ahora será mejor que te alejes lo más posible de mí... Te lo ruego, Tooru. No quiero que Akito te encuentre... -exhaló Kyo mirándola con decisión.

La chica le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de asimilar el impacto de sus palabras. ¿Que debía alejarse de él...? ¿Kyo lo estaba diciendo por ella...? Lentamente, soltó el brazo de Ayame, provocando que el chico de los cabellos plateados le mirara con sorpresa. Poco a poco, Tooru se dejó resbalar hasta caer de rodillas al suelo, golpeando sobre la tierra enfangada. Dejó caer las manos hasta hundirlas en el barro, rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente. Kyo le dirigió una última mirada de tristeza instantes antes de que Shigure y Ayame se lo llevaran.

--

Hatori no se movió. Permaneció clavado en el sitio, mirando a la destrozada muchacha que tenía ante sí. No podía evitarlo... Se sentía sucio. Lo que estaban haciendo no tenía perdón de Dios.

Tooru gemía, lloraba sin consuelo posible. Él, lentamente, se le acercó y, titubeando, puso una mano sobre su hombro. La chica se estremeció por el contacto, pero no se movió. Hatori la miró con compasión, horrorizado por lo que está ocurriendo.

- Escúchame, Tooru... -susurró- No me gusta nada lo que está ocurriendo pero no podemos hacer nada de momento... Haremos lo que podamos, pero ahora no hay nada en nuestras manos que pueda ayudar a Kyo. Deberá pasar un tiempo...

La chica reaccionó y, lentamente, se incorporó, para mirarle con los ojos llenos de una oscuridad que recordaba a la muerte.

- Tooru: quiero que te marches de aquí -dijo- Akito no debe verte. Una vez vuelvas a la ciudad, quiero que no te acerques por la casa de los Soma. Quédate en casa de alguna amiga o algo. Ahora las cosas están demasiado turbias. Mira, sigue por aquél camino -le indicó con un dedo, señalando una senda a su izquierda- una vez encuentres la carretera, verás un coche azul oscuro. Es el mío. Espérame allí, vendré sólo y te llevaré a casa cuando todo esto termine.

- No quiero... -susurró Tooru con desesperación.

Hatori se la quedó mirando con sorpresa, por el tono muerte y frío que había utilizado la chica. Esta se estremeció, tensando los dedos de sus manos.

- ¿Cómo... cómo podéis hacerle esto?! -gritó- ¡Kyo no ha hecho nada malo...! A-ahora entiendo por qué siempre parecía tan enfadado, por qué sus ojos siempre estaban tristes... Éste es el destino que le deparaba... y él lo sabía...

Hatori entristeció la mirada, luchando contra sus sentimientos. Al final, se dio la vuelta y se inclinó para recoger a Yuki, que aún estaba inconsciente. Pero antes de marchar dejó unas palabras.

- Solamente desearía... que no estuvieras aquí.

--

Hatori se fue con Yuki entre los brazos. Tooru permaneció unos instantes en silencio, mirando al suelo con desesperación. Pero al final se puso en pie lentamente. No tenía nada que hacer: ir tras Kyo sólo empeoraría las cosas. Con mucho esfuerzo, se dio la vuelta y se marchó a trompicones por el camino que le había señalado Hatori. No vio una sombra fugaz que se perdía entre las tinieblas. Tampoco aquella estilizada silueta femenina, de largos cabellos negros que se sumergió en un efímero instante en la oscuridad.

* * *

Ni siquiera pudo decir nada cuando llegó enfrente del grupo de gente que había reunida allí. Kyo sólo sintió que un cubo de agua fría caía sobre él. Había muchos rostros que no conocía. ¿Qué había ocurrido allí...? El horror le invadió por completo, apoderándose de él.

En medio del claro de enfrente de la casa había un corrillo de gente. Los reconoció, todos eran Soma. Vio a Momiji y Haru arrodillados en el suelo, al parecer sin oponer resistencia. El rubio tenía la mejilla izquierda enrojecida. Seguro que Akito le había golpeado, siempre le había tenido especial manía al poseído del conejo. Haru parecía ileso, aunque tenía signos de haber peleado. Tras ellos estaba el hombre del pelo castaño claro y ojos oscuros. Kureno observaba la escena en silencio, una actitud muy normal en él. Kyo sintió un golpe en la parte trasera de las rodillas que le obligó a caer arrodillado al suelo.

Entonces unos pasos se acercaron lentamente, pisando el fango que había bajo ellos. A Kyo no le hizo falta nada más para adivinar que estaba frente a Akito.

El silencio se hizo eterno, y nadie parecía dispuesto a romperlo. Pero una risa calculadora y aguda resonó en la noche.

- Eres escurridizo, gatito... -susurró una voz escalofriante- Pero como puedes ver, el gato ha sido cazado.

- ¿Dónde está el maestro? -preguntó Kyo, advirtiendo que Kazuma no estaba cerca.

- Deberías sentirte orgulloso de él -dijo Akito con crueldad- Ha tratado de defenderte contra toda la familia. Si mis cálculos no fallan, dentro de dos semanas habrá salido del hospital. Ten en cuenta que más de veinte hombres contra uno se trata de una absoluta estupidez...

Un fuerte pinchazo perforó el corazón de Kyo. Maestro... ¿Qué le habían hecho? Era un maestro de kárate... Debían haber sido muchos para lograr derrotarle.

- ¡¿Qué le has hecho, maldito?! -gritó Kyo fuera de sí, sintiendo que le hervía la sangre- ¡Te mataré! ¡Te juro que te mataré...!

Aquel arranque de ira le proporcionó una fuerza que jamás hubiera conseguido. Logró deshacerse de los brazos de Shigure y Ayame, que a duras penas pudieron retenerlo de nuevo. De nuevo hubo un vacío, en el cual nadie dijo nada. Pero, acto seguido, Akito levantó la mano y le arrancó un golpe a Kyo en la cara. El chico ahogó un sonido vacío, siguiendo la trayectoria del golpe. Permaneció de aquél modo unos instantes, mientras se le amorataba la mejilla. Akito clavó de nuevo sus ojos en él.

- Me das asco... -escupió lentamente- En lugar de enfrentarte a mí, huyes...

El chico de los cabellos negros se inclinó a su lado y le puso una mano bajo el mentón. Kyo se resistió, enfurecido.

- ¡No me toques! -gritó.

- Sigues siendo un monstruo a pesar de todo... -susurró Akito- Por muy humano que te creas, la mancha del asesinato que cometiste aún está ahí...

Kyo sintió un salto en el pecho. Otra vez aquella imagen, la del cuerpo desangrado de su madre, le vino de nuevo a la mente. Negó violentamente con la cabeza.

- ¡No es cierto! -vociferó. Pero sus ánimos se fueron apagando- No es cierto...

- Piensa lo que quieras -dijo Akito-, pero vas a pagar muy caro tu crimen. Vas a quedar recluido para siempre en una prisión oscura que hará que las tinieblas en las que te has convertido pasen desapercibidas. Y no saldrás de allí hasta que mueras...

- ¡No...! -exclamó Kyo, luchando contra las lágrimas- ¡No...!

- No te servirá de nada resistirte -afirmó Akito con una sonrisa cruel- ¿A dónde irás, siendo el monstruo que eres? La gente te rechazará, te temerán; todos te repudiarán... Sólo los Soma podemos ponerte a salvo del mundo. Encerrándote garantizamos tu seguridad...

- ¡Eso es mentira! -gritó Momiji sin poder contenerse- ¡Sólo lo haces por herirle...!

- ¡Cállate! -ordenó Akito furioso.

- ¡Kyo, no le escuches...! -gritó el chico de cabellos rubios, sin atener a consecuencias- ¡Te está mintiendo...!

- ¡Silencio! -bramó Akito con los ojos ardiendo de ira.

Momiji calló de inmediato, aún con el recuerdo del golpe que le había arremetido Akito hacía unos minutos. Su respiración se alteró cuando el cabeza de familia se plantó ante él, provocando que sus ojos marrones se desorbitaran de nuevo. Akito clavó sus ojos negros en él, transmitiendo toda su rabia.

- Eres valiente, debo reconocerlo, Momiji... No me gustan las personas valientes -afirmóde un modo muy cruel, inclinándose para tomar con fuerza los cabellos dorados del muchacho.

Aquel gesto hizo reaccionar a Haru, que dejó su aparente tranquilidad para embestir de un modo violento contra Akito, empujándole con todas sus fuerzas. Este se tambaleó por el empujón, aunque logró mantenerse en pie. El silencio reinó por unos instantes, hasta que la respiración alterada de Momiji inundó el ambiente. Sus ojos marrones estaban clavados en su primo, que había atacado a la máxima autoridad de los Soma por defenderle. El poseído del buey advirtió su error, pero volvió a su posición original, aunque con un rastro de orgullo y decisión en sus ojos. Akito se incorporó con facilidad, lanzándoles una mirada de desprecio.

- Me lo esperaba de Momiji, pero de ti, Hatsuharu, nunca -admitió en un susurro- Me ocuparé de vosotros dos más tarde...

Akito fijó sus oscuros ojos de nuevo en Kyo, que permanecía de rodillas, aún afectado por sus crueles palabras. Empezó a andar a su alrededor, como un buitre acechando a su presa. Con un gesto suyo Shigure y Ayame se retiraron, dejando a Kyo sin restricción alguna. Todos sabían que el chico no intentaría huir de nuevo.

Shigure no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó detrás de Kyo con la cabeza gacha, en absoluto silencio. Ayame permaneció quieto unos instantes, observando al muchacho de los cabellos naranjas, pero después se dio la vuelta con celeridad, marchando a través del camino oscuro, como si lo que estaba ocurriendo no le importara lo más mínimo. El hombre de los cabellos rubios cenizo le siguió con la mirada, con clara intención de seguirle, pero aquella voz le detuvo.

- Kureno, déjale -ordenó Akito autoritariamente- Volverá a mí, ya lo verás...

--

Kyo parecía no estar allí. Simplemente su mente se negaba a aterrizar. Hacía unas horas estaba en el instituto, discutiendo con Uotani, peleándose con Yuki... y ahora estaba rodeado de aquella maldita familia, traicionado por los que creía sus amigos.

A punto de recibir un castigo que no sabía si iba a ser capaz de soportar... La lluvia no cesaba, y eso le hacía sentir aún peor.

Tooru...¿cómo estaría ella? ¿Cómo le habría afectado lo que había visto? Reparó por primera vez en todo el rato en que la vida de aquella chica también se había hecho añicos en unos pocos minutos. ¿A dónde iría ella? No podía volver a casa de Shigure... Akito la encontraría y entonces le haría daño. Pensó en Haru y Momiji, también en Yuki. Recibirían algún castigo por haberle ayudado. En Kazuma, su maestro, que al parecer había luchado por protegerle, resultando herido...

Realmente era un monstruo. Todas aquellas personas habían sufrido por su culpa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué ni siquiera en esos momentos era capaz de llorar? Quizás las lágrimas hubieran logrado aligerar aquel peso de su pecho...

No se resistió, simplemente se dejó llevar al coche de Akito, dónde sabía que le esperaba más de una hora de interminable tortura psicológica de manos del cabeza de familia…

Hasta que llegaran a la residencia Soma y le privaran para siempre de la libertad por la que siempre había luchado. Antes de meterse en el coche, pero, reparó en alguien que observaba la escena desde cerca, un hombre de cabellos negros, tristes ojos azabache, ahora llenos de odio y rencor.

- Por fin tienes tu merecido... -dijo su voz cruel entre tartamudeos- Finalmente pagarás por el crimen que cometiste...

Kyo no dijo nada. El corazón le había dado un doloroso salto dentro del pecho al oír las acusaciones retumbar de nuevo en su mente, de labios de su propio padre, el odio del cual le acompañaría por siempre jamás.

**

* * *

**

La lluvia caía a su alrededor mojándole los cabellos plateados y manchando sus ropas, pero no se inmutaba por ello. Se había ido sin decir nada a Akito, seguramente el cabeza de familia estaría furioso.

Pero no le importaba. No había sido capaz de soportar la visión de aquel pobre muchacho dominado por una fuerza superior a él, con aquellos ojos llenos de un infinitivo dolor que incluso había logrado conmoverle a él. Dios... ¿qué había hecho? Aún recordaba el cuerpo sin sentido de su hermano sobre el barro. Él mismo le había dejado inconsciente de un certero golpe. A cada instante que pasaba lo que estaba sucediendo se le volvía más absurdo, más inhumano. Por mucho que Akito lo deseara, por mucho que dijeran que era lo correcto... ¿realmente tenía sentido lo que estaban haciendo?

Y él había tomado parte como el fiel vasallo de Akito. Después de todo la serpiente era el traicionero... Se ganaba la confianza de los demás y después les apuñalaba por la espalda. Era su naturaleza, pensó irónicamente.

Aún así aquella opresión en el pecho... Le dolía en el alma.

No tardó en advertir que no estaba sólo. Alzó aquella aguda mirada verde, acechando a la oscuridad. Distinguió de inmediato a esa persona. Esa vez descifró de inmediato el secreto de aquellos profundos ojos negros que se clavaban en él, acusándole de quizás uno de los peores crímenes. Los cabellos negros de ella, empapados por la lluvia, ocultaban gran parte de su rostro, aumentando su tétrica expresión.

- No pareces el mismo, Aya -observó Rin con su habitual voz tétrica-, y sé reconocer lo que hay en tus ojos: eso que sientes y que no conoces es el peso de la culpa. El arrepentimiento...

Ayame la siguió mirando en silencio, tratando de mostrar inexpresividad, pero sintiendo en el fondo de su ser que ella tenía razón. Ni siquiera advirtió como desapareció en las sombras de la noche, como una luciérnaga desvaneciéndose en la nada. Pero sus palabras quedaron en su cabeza, retumbando con crueldad en su mente.

_"El peso de la culpa..."_

_"Arrepentimiento..."_


End file.
